


Remember Me

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, F/M, Letter Reading, Letters, Memories, Newtina Appreciation Month, natural death, old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Week 4 of Newtina Appreciation Month had the theme of Farewell so I decided that I wanted to write the death of Newt and Tina. And it is a natural death, so please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last week, and I've loved every creation that I've seen so far! 
> 
> Please enjoy

Tina had held Newt’s hand as he took his last few breaths. It was in Saint Mungo’s and Tina had been given a little time alone with her husband. She held onto his hand and watched him for a couple of seconds, before he took an envelope from under his pillow and handed it over to her in her free hand.

“What’s this?” she looked to the envelope that had her name written in his slightly messy hand writing.

“Read it. After I’m gone, I want you to read it,” he told her and looked towards the woman that he had married so long ago.

“Newt…” Tina sniffled slightly and held the envelope. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he told her softly and squeezed her hand gently. “You’re so beautiful, and you always have been,” he gave her a little smile, and let his eyes close as he let out his last breath, leaving Tina to be by herself.

 

After a couple of hours, she made her way back home. She still had the envelope that Newt had given her in her pocket, and she just took in the living room. There were photos spread all around of all sorts of things, their wedding, their kids, grandchildren, nieces, nephews. They had pictures of creatures, the three kneazles that they had loved and taken care of. There was a half-drunk cup of tea that had gone cold sitting on the coffee table, books strewn around everywhere and, Newt’s battered and now empty case sat in the corner.

Tina sat in the arm chair that had quickly become her favourite chair in the years that her and Newt had been in the Dorset cottage. She took out the envelope from her pocket and opened it, taking out a letter.

With a shaky breath, she started to read what Newt had written for her.

_My Dearest and lovely Tina,_

_If you’re reading this, then chances are I’ve kicked the bucket…_

Tina let out a slight chuckle at that, tears forming in her eyes as she sniffled and continued to read.

_I know we’ve done a lot over the years. The way that we met is probably going to be told by people for a long time. Even if I did nothing wrong at all, and you arresting me was completely unjustified. You’ve given me such a happy life, and I never thought that I would find somebody like you. Before I met you, people were not my area and I didn’t think I would ever find love and you proved that wrong. I love you more than anything in this world, and you’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re sweet, kind, caring, beautiful and, so brave. Thank you for bringing the light in my life and giving me such lovely children, who in turn have given us some amazing grand-children and then great grandchildren. I have loved every moment of having a family with you, and even babysitting for Queenie and Jacob, and Theseus and Ophi. I don’t think that I could have asked for a better life, and I am so glad and thankful that you have been a big part of that. You’ve brought me the happiest years of my life, and I’ve been so happy to call you my travel partner, my friend, and my wife. You are my soul mate Tina, and I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Thank you, and please don’t cry for me. Just remember the little things, remember the wedding on the rooftop, remember the first time that we ever saw Nion and held him, remember giving Ni a baby sister. Getting the Kneazles and falling in love with them completely, the utter madness of you deciding to call such a tiny kitten Mauler. Remember all of our travels, Paris, Rome, and then finding the perfect cottage in Dorset where we got to spend the best years. Seeing the kids going to Hogwarts and being so proud of them. Our first Grandchild, and the daunting feeling of being a Grandparent. Just keep those memories close to you Teen and hold them. I love you and I wouldn’t change a thing that ever happened in our lives._

_All my love,_

_Your Newt_

Tina read the letter another two times after the first time and sniffled slightly. She held it close to her and rested her head back. She thought about all of the memories that he had mentioned in the letter. She had loved her life with Newt, from the traveling to the settling down and having a family with him.

As she thought about her family, she smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was convinced to do this by one of my friends so, enjoy this

When Tina woke up, she had to blink a couple of times. She looked down at herself, and the wrinkles were gone. Her skin was smooth, and as she reached up to run a hand through her hair, she saw out of the corner of her eye that her hair had gone back to the dark colour it once was before.

This must be what it was like in the afterlife.

“Tina!” a familiar voice sounded, and she turned to see her Newt. He looked just like he did when they had first met. Blue coat, ginger curls and freckles all over his face.

She felt herself start to tear up as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him and just burying her face into his neck.

“Took you long enough to join me,” he teased and placed a kiss to the top of her head, earning a watery laugh from his wife.

“Shut up. I couldn’t be without you for too long,” she spoke and looked up to him with a smile on her face, cheeks wet from tears.

“And look who’s here with us,” Newt guided her over to a little patch of grass, where she was graced with the sight of Dougal, Niffler, the Bowtruckles, and all of the other creatures that they had loved and kept through their life.

Tina was soon swarmed by Mauler, her favourite of the Kneazles, winding his way through her legs and meowing up at her.

She picked up the kitten and cuddled him, before following Newt into the valley of creatures so that they could greet each and every one. Their own personal version of what Heaven must have been like. Neither of them were really strictly religious but, this was perfect for both of them.

“I love you,” Tina told Newt and kissed his cheek gently. She watched him for a second and just grinned. She was more than happy to be able to spend her time with Newt in the afterlife. She loved him, and she loved the creatures.

Having them there was completely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any kudos or comments that you like, and thank you for those who have participated and those who have supported others!


End file.
